Kitty Fever
by k-tiraam
Summary: Omi-koneko catches a fever flu, which makes Ran worry about him. Sequel to 'Lil' Homeless Kitten'fic ::shounenai:: /Ran&Omi/YôjixKen/AU/un-beta-read/one-shot/new pen-name!


**Disclaimer:** **_Weiss Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Wei, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

**Writer's note:** Woo some of **_WK_**-fans, who have read my first posted **_WK_**-fic _'Lil' Homeless Kitten'_, have been requesting for a sequel for it. So then, here it is! Just for those you requested for it! Wai! It was such a joy to read your reviews about the **_bishônen-nekos_** Ran & Omi! Go and take a look at some of the sketches at my **_WK_** fan archive in my homesite! I haven't done a fan art of them yet only sketches ;;

Now that's settled. Enjoy reading this fic! Reviews or e-mails, people!

**Pairings:** Yôji x Ken / Ran x Omi

**Rating: PG-13**

**Category:**** One-shot, shnen-ai, AU, WaFF**

**Fiction note:** Sequel for _'Lil' Homeless Kitten'_-fic! I suggest you to read that fic before reading this one. Well? Go on! waits Already? Good. This fic is totally an AU; has nothing to do with the **_WK_**-anime or manga! Omi-koneko gets a fever, which makes Ran worry about him.

**Warning:** This fic contains male x male / boy x boy-relationships. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic!

* * *

A Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction

**"Kitty Fever"**

Written by k-tiraam (a.k.a. Fall Angel) 2003

* * *

Eight months and couple of weeks have passed since the little bishnen-koneko, Omi, was brought to Ken and Yôji's apartment. At very beginning, the resident bishônen-neko, Ran, didn't like the thought or the sight of their newest resident. But in time, the scarlet-haired Abyssinian accepted the kitten and took him under his 'paw' - so to speak. Ran became very protective of the Bombay kitten since theirs little visit at outdoors, in the park with their masters. Since he met Omi's _not_ so pleasant _friend_ - Schuldig.

All in all, at this moment, they were visiting Ken's aunt, Momoe, who has come to accept Ken's liking in men instead of women. Unlike some of his family member - the brunette man's family wasn't that big, neither was Yji's.

Boy, does Ken remember the reactions from his parents. His mother was okay, but his father. He - almost literately - exploded after finding out the _truth_ of Yôji's part in Ken's life. Ken's father threw them out right after that, but before they left, Ken's mother came after them, telling them that she isn't like Ken's father about their relationship also warned her only son not to visit them, when his father was around.

Everything is fine for him as long as Ken doesn't meet his father. They really didn't have much of a strong 'father and son' bond between them, his father continually traveling across the world because of his job.

Ken sighed as he shook his mind out of that memory, then watching the little Bombay kitten observing his new surroundings while the older neko was under the tree, watching the kitten as keenly as a hawk. Now that's a nice change in the neko.

"That little one sure has energy," said an old woman's voice behind Ken. Ken turned around and saw his aunt handing out a tea and some _onigiris_ for him.

"Momoe-obasan arigatou," the young brunette said as he took the tea and an _onigiri_, "You're right about Omi. He's quite an energetic koneko and quite easy-going too, even on that day when I found him from that alley"

"They say that the bishônen-nekos can sense what kind of character each individual really is. I think that the little one must have sensed you to be a great character, kind and a trust-worthy, which you're, Ken."

"Thanks Momoe-okasan," Ken laughed, blushing slightly from his aunt compliment.

"Mew?" Omi looked curiously at the _onigiri_ in his master's hand, sniffing it. It smelled good.

"Eh? Oh, you want one as well, Omi?" Ken took another _onigiri_ from the plate and handed it for the kitten. "Here you go."

Omi let out a happy mewl and sat on Ken's lap to enjoy the _onigiri_ given to him. The Bombay-kitten munched his treat between his paws, purring happily. Across the backyard, Ran scowled and walked toward the kitten and their master, and then sat next to them, his tail swinging threateningly.

"Oh? You want one, too, Ran?" Ken asked amusedly with another onigiri in his hand. Ran sniffed it critically before he taking it into his mouth, munching it down.

"Ho-hoo now that's one criticizing feline, Ken."

"Naw. He's more accepting than before he has changed since the day we went to the park. Since then, he has been quite protective of Omi, for some reason."

"It could be that Omi has touched into Ran's heart with his innocent and kindness there's now other explanations."

Ken absently petted Omi's honey-blonde hair, smiling. "Yeah"

While Ken and his aunt where talking, both of them were unaware of Omi communicating with the older neko through telepathy.

_ Isn't this good, _ Omi was talking about the onigiri, which was his very first one he have ever eaten, _ I've never eat anything like this! _

_ Hm. _

_ Mou Don't you like it? _

_ It's good enough. _

_ Ah.

* * *

  
_

Couple of days later, it started to rain, pouring rapidly. Ken and Yôji were in the living room watching a movie. Momoe was in the kitchen, making something warm for them to eat and drink. The couple had planned to go home today, but since it was raining, they cancelled it for next day - if the rain stops.

"Woo what a weather," Ken muttered as he heard the rain pouring down on the house's roof, hugging Yôji's arm that was around his shoulder and dropped over his chest.

"I'll say. And we had to cancel going home because of it."

Ken nodded and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Abyssinian and Bombay bishônen-nekos Wha? There's an empty space next to Ran. Omi wasn't there as he should have been!

"Oi, Yôji where's Omi?"

"Hm? I thought he's sleeping next to Ran"

Frantic, Ken straightened up from the couch, and began to look for the Bombay kitten in the living room. No sight of him.

"Hey, relax. He's probably somewhere around the house," Yôji tried to calm his boyfriend down.

"Probably, but"

Ran's cat-ears pricked and the bishônen-neko woke up from his light sleep. He heard some weak mewling from outside, too weak for human ears. Alert, Ran jumped off the couch, startling both his masters and left the living room in a hurry.

"Geez! What was **that** about??"

"He knows something" Ken, also, jumped off the couch and away from Yôji to follow the older neko.

Following Ran, Ken noticed that the backyard's door was left open, from where Ran sneaked his way out into the pouring rain. The brunette man took his jacket and went out. As soon as he stepped to the backyard, he looked for both bishônen-nekos everywhere until he found he saw Ran's swinging tail behind the bushes, next to the tree.

"Ran?" Ken walked toward the neko. Then he heard it, up from the tree, a weak mewl - very familiar one. "Omi?" The kitten mewled weakly again to reply. "Oh my gosh! Omi!! Don't move, Omi! I will get you down!"

True to his word, Ken quickly went to get the ladders to help the kitten down from the tree. Why was he in a tree in the first place? Ken may not find the answer for his question; but Ran can.

_ What were doing here out in the rain?! _ The older neko scolded at the kitten in the tree.

_ I wanted to go out for a while but the rain came unexpectedly _ Omi sniffed. The poor kitten was wet and cold.

Ran huffed. _ Baka! You should've come to inside! _

The kitten sniffled again. _ Gomen nasai but... I panicked... _

Ken came quickly to the tree with the ladders and went to get the kitten from the tree. Once he had the kitten in his arms and set down, Ken tugged the kitten into his jacket and went to inside, with Ran following them closely.

* * *

That night, Ken and Momoe tried to keep the kitten warm for the whole night so he won't get a cold, hoping that he wouldn't get sick after being so long in a cold rain. But, neither of them knew for how long Omi has been outside in that weather.

This situation reminded Ken of the evening when he found Omi for the first time. The kitten was in a cardboard box, but back then, it wasn't pouring so much as it is now.

"He's warm enough now," Momoe cut Ken's thoughts, "we will have to see, if his health gets worse overnight. Let's hope for the best."

"Yeah."

Sigh. "Poor, little one," Momoe sadly stroke the feverish bishnen-neko's hair, "I hope that he will be all right"

"Omi's strong You know, this reminds me of the day when I found him he was so strong and healthy I thought that a koneko, like him, could have died in that kind of weather. But not him"

"You really care for your nekos, ne?" Momoe thoughtfully asked her nephew.

"Very much"

All this time, Ran watched from far what was going on. He saw the whole thing. He saw how their master began to warm up the young neko with warm towels and blankets. But even after all those efforts, he could still see him shiver from cold. He was too long in the rain.

* * *

Next morning, the rain finally stopped, but Omi's condition had gone worse overnight. Now, besides the fever and cold shivers, he has flu now. The kitten mewled weakly and his blue eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, weak and dull from the fever.

When Ken took notice of this, he wrapped the kitten into his blanket and asked Yji to take them to the doctor quickly, to have the kitten examined. Ran followed them quickly; he didn't want to be left behind.

Once they arrived to the checking place, they waited until their name was called out. The doctor was an auburn-haired young woman in middle twenties, named Motomori Reiko. After examining Omi for twenty minutes, she looked up at Ken who was holding Ran in his arms, frowning with worry and concern. Even Yji is worried about the little kitten on a table that was sneezing in a kittenish way.

"Well then. Looks like this little one had got a nasty fever and flu at the same time Was he outside last evening?"

"Yeah," Ken said, "but we didn't notice him to leave from the house. Then again, we didn't close the door properly either"

"Well, these things can happen. Now then, here's what you're going to do. Keep him warm, until the fever is gone. Give him something to eat. Soup, little vitamins or something like that. But don't feed him with solid food yet. He will just vomit the solid food out," she told them while giving the kitten an antidote shot. "Come show him after three days so I can check on him again, if he has made a full recovery."

"Thank you for your advice, sensei." Ken handed Ran to Yôji so he can take Omi into his arms.

"Right then," the doctor bowed closer to the feverish kitten in Ken's arms, "I hope I will be seeing you soon again, hopefully all healthy and recovered from this mean fever, ne?"

Slowly, Omi opened one of his eyes, mewling weakly at the doctor who was stroking his hair now. Saying 'thank you' to the doctor for one more time, Ken and Yôji left from the clinic, with their bishnen-nekos in their arms. Ran observed the weak Bombay kitten from the tall blonde's arms, frowning with concern.

_ Omi don't give up

* * *

  
_

The day after their visit at the doctor, Omi's condition didn't get better, but it didn't get any worse either. Ken left home for three days to take care of Omi, while Yôji had to go to work. When Ken wasn't with Omi, Ran was. Sending telepathic messages for the sleeping kitten, hoping that he could hear them. So far, the honey-blond haired neko hasn't managed to answer to any of them so clearly. But that didn't stop Ran from trying to communicate with him.

_ Omi, _ the older neko 'telepathed' to him again. _ Be strong._

_Ran-kun... so hot thirsty _ came the weak replay from the kitten. Ran nodded, and went to look for their master, who was currently in the kitchen, making something to eat for Omi and them as well. The scarlet-haired Abyssinian can see from his face how worried Ken really is of Omi.

"Meow."

"E-eh? What?" From Ran's mewl, Ken snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at his feet. "Ran? What is it? Are you hungry? Sorry food will be ready in a little while, but I must finish cooking this soup for Omi"

"Nyaow!" Ran scowled at his human master. No, you idiot! _He_ didn't want anything! _Omi_ wanted something to drink! The graceful bishônen-neko walked circle around Ken's feet for couple of times before he swung his tail to point at the living room, where Omi is.

"Hm?" Ken looked at the direction the older neko's red tail was pointing at. To the living room. "Omi? Is something wrong with Omi?"

Without making a sound, Ran jumped on the kitchen sink and again, his tail pointed at the tap.

"Omi and a tap what--?? Oh! Omi wants water!" Ken sighed, slightly relieved. _'Sometimes these bishônen-nekos' intelligence never seem to stop amazing meThey are so smart.'_ Ken thought as he filled the bowl with water for Omi. _'And it seems that Omi and Ran can communicate with each other but how? Oh well, that may remain as a mystery for us'_

Ran yowled again to hurry up, and the jumped off the kitchen sink and went back to the living room. Once he got there, Ken saw how red Omi's cheeks were from the fever the kitten was suffering, and how his forehead was sweating.

"Poor Omi I hope you'll get better," Ken whispered as he lifted Omi's head a little so the kitten could drink cool water. Bombay kitten mewled weakly in grateful for the cool liquid that was dipped between his lips, sipping it carefully so he won't choke on it.

After drinking all the water, Omi went back to sleep with Ran lying by his side. Ken sighed one more time before returning into the kitchen. _'I hope he will recover soon...'_

In the living room, Ran continued 'talking' with the kitten. Who would have thought that the Bombay kitten would mean so much for him? Even though he didn't treat him rightly when they met for the very first time. The scarlet-haired Abyssinian, back then, thought that the Bombay kitten would take his place in his home, but not. That wasn't true. The kitten hasn't any hostility toward him nor did he act like he was about to "take over" his home.

Quite opposite, he had showed him his affection, trust and friendship. In time, Ran - without noticing it first - gave the kitten his trust and accepted the friendship given to him as well. Affection? It was there but not as strong as the Bombay kitten's - until now.

_ Omi? You hear me? _ Ran 'telepathed' to him, _ I can still feel your fever. You've to pull it through! You're not weak! You've survived in the street and you will survive this fever as well! _ The scarlet-haired Abyssinian sighed as he settled down next to Omi. _ I know you will _

The older neko began to purr for the younger neko and in no time, he fell asleep. Had he stayed up for little while, he could have heard and felt the kitten purring back to him - slightly stronger than before.

* * *

_ Ne, Ran-kun? _

Ran groaned in his sleep.

_ Nee? Ran-kun! Wake up! _

The amethyst violet eyes opened, groggily, staring into tired and yet, bright blue ones. _ Omi? _

The younger neko mewled softly. _ Hai I'm feeling **much** better now, though a little bit weak, but nonetheless better than yesterday. _ Omi smiled tiredly.

Ran nuzzled his cheek against the kitten's honey-blonde hair, happy of the news. _ Good to hear, little one. Youhad me worried about you _

Omi blushed at the affection Ran gave to him. All this time - ever since he moved here to live - the older bishônen-neko _hasn't_ shown _any_ affection forward him such as this. This was the first time he did. Omi answered to his affection by purring, since he was still weak from the fever to do anything else.

_ You were worried about me? _

_ Baka, _ Ran softly scowled at the Bombay-kitten, _ Of course I was _

The kitten's happy mewled made Ken to come over to check on the kitten, smiling in relief of what he saw before him. The younger neko was getting better.

"Omi," Ken softly spoke the kitten's name as he picked him up into his arms, "feeling any better, little guy?"

Omi's black tail swung in the air as he rubbed his face against Ken's chest, purring happily yet tiredly. The fever flu he had - and still has - had almost taken all of his strength, making him feel sluggish and weak still.

"Thank god that the worse thing is over but you need to rest for a day before going back to the doctor" Ken stroke Omi's honey-blonde hair. At that moment, Yôji stepped in, seeing his lover holding the younger neko in his arms and also noticing the look on the older neko's face. Such possessiveness and protectiveness the amethyst violet eyes held within.

_'Well, well it seems that your Ice King **does** have feelings after allI've never seen him so possessive of something - of the 'chibi', as well,'_ the lanky blonde chuckled as he stepped toward his lover and the kitten, wrapping his right arm around Ken's shoulders. "Well? How's the _'chibi'_?"

Sigh. "Yotan He _has_ a name, you know?" Ken scowled (also Omi mewled weakly in outrage of the disliked nickname). "He's better than yesterday. The fever have dropped down slightly, but he still needs to rest."

"I see. Then, let the _'chibi'_ rest. See, you were worrying too much, KenKen. He will be just fine after resting enough to regain his strength back."

Ken nodded, placing the kitten back to his place on the couch. "You were right, Yotan. Tomorrow, we will see to the doctor to be sure of"

That whole day Omi spend on a couch, sleeping to get rid of the fever. There was no more sneezing or coughing to bother him, so he could sleep in peace and get better fast. But still, Ran remained by him, watching over him in case if the fever comes back.

The kitten was so special for him and he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

"My, my It seems that this little one has completely recovered from his fever flu," Dr. Reiko smiled at the mewling Bombay on her desk. "Aw, aren't you a cutie, little one?" She rubbed Omi's black ears. The kitten purred loudly, enjoying the ear rubbing.

Ran scowled: she should keep her "paws" off of Omi.

"That's good to hear," Yji said sighing, "'Cause Ken here has been worrying about him all these three days, even on the last day, even though the _'chibi'_ was looking much better."

"Yôji!" Ken scowled, his cheeks slightly gaining a pink hue. He couldn't help but to worry about the kitten when he was ill. It was part of his nature. Omi from the desk yowled in outrage after hearing his hated nickname at the same time when Ken scowled the lanky blonde.

The young lady doctor chuckled. _'They **all** look adorable.'_

After visiting the doctor, they left, with Ken and Omi happy and Yôji and Ran grumbling. Ran was still annoyed of the doctor and Yji for the cold shoulder he was still receiving from his boyfriend. (Though he looked happy at the moment, but that was because of Omi's well being.)

The tall blonde shouldn't have opened his big mouth at the doctor. While Ran well he wanted to be with Omi at the moment, so that was _his_ reason why he was grumbling besides that lady doctor.

Half an hour later, they were at home. Ken set Omi on the floor, letting the kitten walk on his legs and run into the living room. Yji did the same with Ran, grumbling still. As soon as Ran set his feet on the floor, he went after the kitten. Scarlet-haired Abyssinian found the younger neko by the couch, stretching himself before jumping on the couch. Ran shook his head in disbelief - yup, the kitten has made a fully recovery from the fever.

And he was glad about it.

_ Ne, Ran-kun?_

_Aa?_

_Were you **really** worried about me all this time? _ Omi telepathed, yawning slightly before rolling up into a ball as his eyes were at the older neko below him.

Ran snorted. _ Hm. Of course I was. Don't be stupidI_

_Anoo, Ran-kun?_

_Hm? _ Ran raised his eyebrow at Omi.

_ Why? _

Silence

_ I just did. How could I **not** be worried about you. _ Ran closed his eyes, feeling his pale cheeks heated up slightly. Omi blinked his wide blue eyes, not really understanding Ran's explanation right a way. But then he smiled, purring happily.

_ Okay, Ran-kun. _ Omi rested his head over his folded arms, purring in content, his black tail tapping against the couch.

Ran pricked his red cat-ears up; curious if the kitten has fallen asleep. Finding it useless way to find out whether Omi was asleep or not, Ran jumped onto the couch as well, curiously gazing at the kitten. Leaning closer to take a look at Omi's face, Ran notices that his eyes were shut as he breathes softly in light sleep.

As the older neko was about to leave the kitten be, he heard Omi send out a telepathic massage for him in his sleep: _ Daisuki... Ran-kun _

Ran blinked and was taken by surprise after hearing those words in his mind. No one has ever said those words to him before. He has lived his entire life living with his master, long before Omi or Yôji's arrival here. He knows that their brunette master loves them _both_ equally, but still hearing those words from one of his _own_ kind, with such emotion, made Ran's heart skip a beat.

The amethyst violet eyes that were looking at the snoozing Bombay neko, softened with emotions that has been locked away into deep inside for some time. There's no doubt about it anymore. Something unexpected has happened.

The one that was once known as the 'Ice King of bishnen-nekos' has found his heart again.

Ran nuzzled Omi's honey-blonde hair affectionately, liking the clean scent of the younger kitten - such an innocent creature, which needs to be protected.

_'I like you too, little oneI will never let anyone harm you'_

The scarlet-haired neko was completely unaware of pair green eyes that were watching them. Yôji watched from far the scene that was going on in the living room and chuckled. 'Well, well it seems that the Ice King may not be an Ice King anymore' Yôji turned away and went to look for his lover. Feeling pretty good now and wanting to show his lover boy his sweet love.

**- OWARI -**

**

* * *

Translations:**

**1. bishônen-koneko ** 'pretty-boy kitten'**  
2. bishônen-neko ** 'pretty-boy cat'**  
3. neko ** cat**  
4. onigiri ** a sort of rice ball**  
5. (o)basan ** aunt**  
6. arigatou ** thank you**  
7. koneko ** kitten or kitty**  
8. mou ** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd**  
9. oi ** hey**  
10. baka ** idiot**  
11. gomen nasai ** I'm sorry**  
12. ne?****  
13. sensei ** master, teacher or doctor; in this case 'doctor'**  
14. -kun ** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing**  
15. hai ** yes**  
16. chibi****  
17. Yotan ** a nickname for Yôji.**  
18. KenKen ** a nickname for Ken.**  
19. aa ** a masculine 'yup' or 'yep'**20. anoo ** an interjection; well, um  
**21. dai suki ** I like/love you _ AN: 'dai suki' isn't as emotional as 'aishiteru', which is **very** emotional and deep 'I love you'. 'Dai suki' is usually used by children, youngsters, or when you like something or someone  


* * *

_First draft: October 26 - 28, 2003  
Second draft: October 30, 2003


End file.
